


Mistaken Identity

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Mistaken Identity, Willow Owes Someone Cookies, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-06
Updated: 2006-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow learns a lesson about the power of names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity

Willow frowned down at the images playing across the surface of the water filling her wooden mixing bowl. She'd been scrying for Angel's team by name, one by one, ever since the first reports of gas leaks and riots had started filtering out of Los Angeles. She'd gotten a blank every time, until she'd finally remembered their vocally-gifted demon friend, Lorne.

She had no idea where he was, but it wasn't Earth. There was something different about the sunlight and strangely colored trees and grass everywhere. He was running, too, fast enough the spell wouldn't properly focus, and there were other people-- demons, humans, she couldn't tell-- running with him.

A line of light streaked in from one side, and a section of grass exploded. Willow gasped, and decided there wasn't time to do the contact-and-ask-for-information song and dance; she reached with her magic through the binding power of name and image-- however blurred-- and _pulled_.

Energy rushed out of her, unexpectedly exhausting; then a man appeared in her kitchen, wearing military fatigues, with a startled expression on his face.

"Who are you?" he gasped. "And what have you done with my team?"

His nametag read "Lorne."

Willow winced. "Ooops?"


End file.
